Birthday Girl
by The Air Alchemist
Summary: This is a fluff story that started as a drabble and developed into a full fledged story. It's my first ever fan fiction, so don't hate. And this is Roiai, not yaoi. I repeat. NOT YAOI! I don't own these characters.
1. Birthday Girl Chapter 1

OK. This is my first FMA fic. Actually, it's the first fic that I think is good enough to put here. I have several others, mostly drabbles that I might put up. But here is a Roiai fic for all you Roy and Riza lovers. Enjoy!

I don't own Roy and Riza…. Sorry… If I did, the show would be more fun… oh well.

**

* * *

Birthday Girl- A Roiai Fluff Fic!**

* * *

Today was Friday, November 14th, her birthday. No one seemed to notice, which was exactly the way she wanted it. Black Hayate woke her up five minutes before her alarm like any other day; she fed him, got dressed, and went to work like usual. She walked the streets to headquarters quickly, as if she was on a mission. _No one must know what today is._ She thought. Once she arrived, she headed to the secretary's office to get her daily paperwork and the mail. She reached into Mustang's mailbox and pulled out a letter from the eldest Elric brother, a note from some woman asking about a date Saturday, and a memo from Hughes about a meeting next Tuesday. She reached for her mail, pulled out a notice about a lost transcription, a note about the meeting with Hughes, and lastly, a lavender envelope. Surprised, she looked at the envelope; there was nothing unusual about it, except for the fact that it was in her mailbox. She looked at the front, expecting there to be someone's name one it. There was a name; hers. She tucked it in her jacket and walked to her desk in Mustang's office.

Colonel Roy Mustang wasn't there yet; presumably still hung over from the drinks he inevitably had last night with Hughes. She slowly pulled the flap on the envelope up and slid out the card. It had a painting of a sunset on it and the words, 'Happy Birthday to one more beautiful than the colors of the sky.' Opening the card to the middle, a slip of paper fell out and landed on her lap. She picked it up and read it; _don't forget to check your mail before you leave. _She folded the paper up and placed it in the breast pocket of her uniform, then looked back at the card in her hand. As she read the inside, she felt her cheeks turn a slight shade of red. _You are more beautiful than moonlight on still water, more beautiful than the sunlight reflecting off the wings of a white dove, and you are more beautiful than the smell of sweet, crisp air flowing over snow-capped mountains. Happy Birthday Riza. _

"Good morning Lieutenant. Have you gotten this morning's mail?" Mustang rounded the corner and stopped short to see her push something into a drawer in her desk. His deep baritone voice resounded off the walls of the office they shared as she jumped up and saluted him.

"Yes sir! Good Morning." She promptly dropped her salute after he did and handed him his mail, hoping he didn't see how bad her hands were shaking. Thankfully he didn't and went to sit at his desk. She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts and walked over to Roy's desk to give him his first set of paperwork. She set the pile down on his desk and looked out the window, wishing for it to be 6:30 already.

"You're very jumpy this morning Lieutenant. Anyone bother you this morning? Did the ammunitions department not fill your request for your bullets?" Riza jumped at the first syllable from his mouth and answered as she walked back to her desk.

"No, Sir. Everything is fine and the ammunitions department is running in tip-top shape." She said as she pulled her gun from her belt and shoved a new clip in it, accentuating her desire to end the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

Birthday Girl- pure RoyXRiza fluff!

OK. This is my first FMA fic. Actually, it's the first fic that I think is good enough to put here. I have several others, mostly drabbles that I might put up. But here is a Roiai fic for all you Roy and Riza lovers. Enjoy!

I don't own Roy and Riza…. Sorry… If I did, the show would be more fun… oh well.

* * *

Chapter 2

The day went by without any mention of her uneasiness. While doing her normal rounds in the office, she paused every once in a while to listen in on the conversation s that people we having, hoping she might over hear something about the card. No one seemed to be particularly interesting today, so she walked back off to her desk. Roy was ready for his next stack of paperwork, so she organized another set and placed it on his desk, collecting the first stack.

Around 5:00, everyone left the office leaving her and the colonel there alone. At quarter past, Mustang got up and brought the stack over to her desk, which was abnormal for him. Normally he tapped his pen until she got mad and brought over the next stack. As he dropped the papers on her desk, she looked up at him in surprise.

"Finished already Colonel?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm finished and I'm leaving. You should go home too, it's Friday." He responded. He walked back over to his desk and picked up his cap and jacket. He placed his cap on his head and smoothly slid his jacket onto his shoulders. He walked out the door, like normal, giving her a small wave as he exited.

Riza smiled to herself, confirming her thoughts that her colonel had another date that night. _Well, good. That means it wasn't him that sent that card._ She looked at the drawer that she had hastily shoved the card into earlier and opened it. Pulling the card out, it reminded her of the paper that she had placed in her pocket. Pulling that out too, she put both pieces of paper into her bag and got up to lock the door to the office. She headed towards the mailroom, not looking at any of the other people who were still in the large building. Once she arrived she reached into her mailbox and found a small box inside. She opened it and pulled out another piece of paper. She read it aloud to herself, knowing that no one could hear her.

"Check inside Black Hayate's dog house. What in the world?" She said. Puzzled, she walked out of headquarters, not noticing the man in the shadows. The figure in the shadows smiled and turned down the hall in the opposite direction.

Riza walked home to her apartment with renewed interest in her situation. She rounded the corner and climbed the two steps to her door. She walked over to her little dog's house and peered hesitantly inside.

"Ruff! Ruff!" Black Hayate jumped out of his dog house as she jumped back in surprise. He jumped up on her uniform and knocked her down on the ground, licking her until she finally pushed him off.

"Silly dog! Stop! It's nice to see you too. Tell me; did you get a visitor this afternoon?" she said again as she looked inside again. Sure enough, there was a large box wedged into the back of his shelter. She yanked it out and eyed it carefully. The box was lavender again, like the card, and had a few paw prints on it from Hayate. She lightly shook it; it didn't make a sound. She began to worry about her situation…


	3. Chapter 3

Birthday Girl- RoyXRiza fluff!

OK. This is my first FMA fic. Actually, it's the first fic that I think is good enough to put here. I have several others, mostly drabbles that I might put up. But here is a Roiai fic for all you Roy and Riza lovers. Enjoy!

I don't own Roy and Riza…. Sorry… If I did, the show would be more fun… oh well.

Chapter 3

"Ruff! Ruff!" Black Hayate barked at her as he picked up her bag and pawed at her pants. She took it out of his mouth and unlocked the door with her keys. She put everything on the counter in her small apartment and took the package to the couch. She set it down and opened the lid cautiously, halfway expecting to find another note. Pulling the tissue paper out of the way, she opened her eyes wide in complete surprise. A beautiful black dress was lying there, sparkling in the sunlight that was filtering in through the blinds. She carefully picked it up and unfolded it, then walked to the mirror and held it up in front of her. The dress was floor length, black and very pretty. It was a spaghetti strap dress with the back cut out of it. There was a slit on the side that would probably reach her upper thigh. Riza Sighed. She hadn't worn a dress like this since her days in secondary school. She ran her hand down the fabric, careful not to pull any of the sparkles out. As her hand went to the side of the dress, she heard a crinkle. Looking at the inside of the dress, there was another note attached to the tag. _Wear this, leave you hair down, don't eat dinner and meet me at the back door of headquarters at sundown. _She felt a skip in her heartbeat as she read the note. _Head quarters? _She thought. _Who would want to be at headquarters that late at night?_ She looked over at the window, seeing that the sun was beginning to set. _I have an hour to get ready. If I'm gonna play along, I better start now. _ She went into the little closet in her bedroom and hung the dress up so it wouldn't wrinkle and leaned down to pull out her high heels that she hadn't worn since she dressed up for no apparent reason last winter. Closing her closet door, she went to the kitchen to give Hayate some water and food.

After filling his water dish and food dish, she left him to eat his food in peace. She walked to her bathroom to take down her hair. With the clip out, her hair was actually quite long and pretty looking. She brushed it out, one hundred strokes like her mother had taught her, and put in two small black clips to keep the longest strands out of her face. Black Hayate trotted into the bathroom, licking his chops and dribbling water on the floor from his chin being wet. He plopped down on the floor at the doorway.

"How does it look Hayate?" she asked. The cute little black and white dog cocked his head and made a short 'woof' sound to give his approval.

"Thanks. I knew I could count on you." She replied. She went into her closet and pulled her uniform off, tossing it into the hamper where all her dirty clothes went. She slipped into some clean under garments and took the dress off the hanger. Unzipping the zipper, she slid it on over her head and zipped it back up. She walked over to the mirror in the bathroom and admired her reflection. The dress dipped down in the back all the way to her tail bone, leaving her whole back exposed. There was one slender strap that went across her back, just under her shoulder blades that kept the dress from falling off her shoulders. The dress dipped in the front, but it didn't show her chest off tastelessly. She smiled as she thought to herself. _I know Roy didn't get this. He would have gotten something short and very revealing in the front. _The slit on the right side of the dress reached dangerously high on her thigh, just like she had predicted. She put a little make-up on and dabbed a bit of her favorite perfume on her neck and chest. Walking over to the closet, Black Hayate jumped up on the bed and gave a small bark.

"Is this too much?" she asked her dog. He whined and jumped off the bed, then went over to her and licked her outstretched hand.

"I'll take that as a no." She grabbed her heels and walked to the bed, inviting Hayate back up. He jumped up again and rested his small head on his tiny paws, never taking his beady little black eyes off her. She proceeded to put her heels on, glancing out the window at the setting sun. She got up and took her normal handgun from the holster on the bed and walked over to the counter the hidden drawer was. Pulling at the drawer to open it, she grabbed the leg holster she hadn't worn in months. It was worn and tattered, but it had been to hell and back with her and she wasn't about to toss it out. Strapping it high on her leg, she placed her fully loaded gun in it and stepped out the door.

Riza began to walk towards headquarters again, this time admiring how calm the streets here at sundown. As she rounded the corner and walked the street to get to the back door of headquarters, her senses heightened and her adrenaline rushed through her veins. She placed her hand on top of the gun in the leg holster and walked up the steps to the back door, where another note was wedged in the doorway. She pulled it out and read it. _Go to your desk,_ it said. She grasped the doorknob and turned it slowly. She pulled the gun out of its hiding place and un-clicked the safety. Pushing the door open further, she walked inside, trying not to let her heels clack on the ground. As she made her way to her and Colonel's office to her desk, she couldn't help but think of what he would do._ If something were to happen to me, will he come to the rescue? Ha! Right! I can take care of myself; I don't need some skirt-chasing man to save me. _ She pushed the door to their office open and slowly tip-toed towards her desk.


	4. Birthday Girl Chapter 4

Birthday Girl- pure RoyXRiza fluff!

OK. This is my first FMA fic. Actually, it's the first fic that I think is good enough to put here. I have several others, mostly drabbles that I might put up. But here is a Roiai fic for all you Roy and Riza lovers. Enjoy!

I don't own Roy and Riza…. Sorry… If I did, the show would be more fun… oh well.

* * *

Chapter 4 

"Ruff! Ruff!" Black Hayate jumped out from behind her desk. Riza aimed her gun in his direction and almost shot a round of bullets into her beloved dog.

"What the heck are you doing here? I left you at home!" she said with surprise in her voice. He gave another little bark and grabbed the note that was lying on her desk. Before she could grab the dog, he hopped off the desk and bounded out the door. She quickly followed him, just in time to see his black tail disappear around a corner. Readying her gun again, she turned the corner and found him sitting there with the note in his mouth. He began to sniff the air, whimpering for no apparent reason. She pulled the now sopping wet note out of his mouth and read it. _Intelligence. Follow the nose._ Black Hayate stood up and walked sown another hall as Riza followed him with her eyes. The picked up her pace and trotted after him, looking at the dark offices and listening to the complete silence of the normally busy area. After a few turns to different hallways, she recognized the path. _This leads to the intelligence office. I know where this is heading…_ she thought. Just as she knew he would, Hayate stopped in front of the doors that lead to the Intelligence department. He raised a paw and scratched at it, pushing it open a little. She peered in, gun at the ready. What she saw put her in total shock.

All the tables that normally were in the middle of the room had been pushed out of the way and into a corner. There were two tables standing alone in the room, covered with a white tablecloth. It had been decorated and covered with wonderful looking and smelling food. _I see why it said 'follow the nose.' Hayate's nose will find anything edible. _She thought. Looking over at the smaller table in the corner, she saw a birthday cake that said 'Happy Birthday Riza' on it. There were no lights except for the few candles that had been lit and placed on the table. All of a sudden, someone behind her grabbed her hand that had the gun in it, and placed their other hand firmly around her waist. She fought back, trying to wring her hand free, but it was no use. The shadowed figure was way too strong for her. She felt the person's breath on her neck and he whispered in her ear.

"Happy Birthday Riza. You can stop fighting me now." She instantly stopped her movements as she turned around to face her attacker. She found herself in the arms of none other than Roy Mustang, dressed in a maroon button-down shirt and black slacks. Surprised, she pulled herself away from his arms and saluted him, not letting her body tremble from the close encounter she had with him. He looked at her and smiled, then lightly touched a bare finger to her hand. "Riza, I'm not the colonel right now. I'm Roy, your friend. Please don't do that now." He said to her. She shivered as she relaxed her hand and let it fall from the staunch position of attention, reacting to his lower than usual baritone voice he didn't use at work.

"Fine." She replied. "But only for tonight… Roy…" He laughed and breathed a sigh of relief from actually hearing his name come from her lips. He placed one of his strong, large hands on the small of her back and marveled at the feeling of her soft skin. He thought she would have had rougher skin, but since she was a woman, he figured that she would take care of herself better then the normal guy. As he pulled her chair out for her, a knock came from the now closed door.

"They're early? I told them not to come just yet!" Riza looked at him suspiciously. Roy walked over to the door and cracked it open. He almost fell backwards as the door was forced open…

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAH! Cliffhanger again! See ya'll tomorrow when I update it for the last time… I'm leaving college to go home, so I want to finish this one and work on the drabbles all summer.

a/n: Thanks to those who reviewed all my chapters! If you liked this story, keep an eye on me. I just found the 100 Royai drabble themes and I've already written the first two. I'm gonna wait until I finish this before I post anything from another topic. So see ya later!


	5. Birthday Girl Chapter 5

Birthday Girl- pure RoyXRiza fluff!

OK. This is my first FMA fic. Actually, it's the first fic that I think is good enough to put here. I have several others, mostly drabbles that I might put up. But here is a Roiai fic for all you Roy and Riza lovers. Enjoy!

I don't own Roy and Riza…. Sorry… If I did, the show would be more fun… oh well.

* * *

Chapter 5

"They're early? I told them not to come just yet!" Riza looked at him suspiciously. Roy walked over to the door and cracked it open. He almost fell backwards as the door was forced open and little ElysiaHughes popped in.

"Hi Hi Everyone!" she said as she looked around on the floor. Black Hayate spotted her from the area he was sniffing and ran to her, yipping and barking the whole way. Maes and Gracia walked in after their daughter had run off to the other side of the room with Riza's dog.

"Hello. I hope we aren't too early. I wanted to get here before it got too dark." Maes said, gesturing at his daughter. "Plus, she wanted to see Hayate."

Elysia had cornered Hayate and was hugging him fiercely as his tail wagged so hard his whole body shook. Gracia grabbed Maes' hand and looked over at the dog and the girl.

"Oh Sweetie! Aren't they so cute?" she said. She then walked over to Riza and hugged her.

"You look wonderful darling. You should dress up more often." Riza blushed and hugged the woman back. Maes came up to her and held her hand.

"You know, she's right. I bet if you dressed up more often you would have more reasons to get away from Roy and the office on Friday nights." He laughed and looked her in the eyes. "I'm serious. Think about it." She let her thoughts drift off for a second as Maes ran over to the little girl and her dog. _I don't need to dress up… I like the way I look in my uniform. I don't need to attract a date either. I have no need for dates; every event I would need a date for I end up escorting Col- I mean Roy. _Maes picked his daughter up and carried her over to Roy. Roy took her from him and gave her a hug, then set her down on the ground. Gracia grabbed her hand and walked her over to Riza, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Honey, what do you say to Miss Hawkeye?" she said to Elysia.

"You look pretty." She said, motioning for Black Hayate to come over and sit next to her. The dog trotted over and parked himself on his bottom.

"No silly; well, that is true, but what is today? Isn't today someone's special day?" she pointed up at Riza.

"Oh right! Happy Birfday!" She took a few steps and wrapped her little arms around Riza's kneecaps. She bent down and picked her up, giving her a light hug.

"Thank you Elysia! This is the best birthday ever!" She let the girl go, and looked up into Roy's eyes as she stood up straight. He was smiling at her, not his normal cocky smile, but a genuine happy smile.

"Col- I mean, Roy? What are you looking at me like that for?" she asked with a sly smile on her face. He looked up into her eyes and blushed.

"Oh nothing… just admiring your beauty…" It was quite apparent to her that he wasn't kidding. He walked over to her and placed her hand on his arm. "Shall we eat?" She nodded. He walked her over to her chair at the head of the table and took the seat next to her right. Maes pulled Gracia and Elysia's chairs out for them and they sat as well; Maes sat next to Roy.

"In honor of Miss Hawkeye's birthday, Gracia and I made this feast. So everyone enjoy and Elysia, no scraps to Black Hayate just yet." Her eyes fell to the underside of the table and she tapped Hayate on the nose.

"Ok. Go lay down Hayate. I'll play with you later." She said, then picked her napkin up and put it on her lap. "I'm ready to eat!" Roy picked up the knife and fork and began to cut the chicken; Maes passed the basket of rolls, Gracia served her daughter some green beans and Riza served herself a bowl of salad before she passed it.

* * *

a/n: I guess I should say hello to all the people who review my stuff. Thanks sooo soooo soooo muchies! 


	6. Birthday Girl Chapter 6

Birthday Girl- pure RoyXRiza fluff!

OK. This is my first FMA fic. Actually, it's the first fic that I think is good enough to put here. I have several others, mostly drabbles that I might put up. But here is a Roiai fic for all you Roy and Riza lovers. Enjoy!

I don't own Roy and Riza…. Sorry… If I did, the show would be more fun… oh well.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Wow. That was the most delicious food I've eaten in a long time…" Riza said, and Roy nodded his head.

"Thank you. And thank you Gracia for helping cook it. Any way I can convince you to help with the dishes?" he smiled.

"Maybe Maes will. I can't get him to do them at home with me; he might do them with you. Right honey?" she shot a narrow glance in his direction.

"Uh… sure! I'd love to do dishes! Roy, let's go!" he jumped up and stacked the plates and silverware, then rushed out of the room. Roy followed shortly afterwards with a few of the other random dishes they had used.

"Riza, please tell me, would you date Roy if he asked you? I have no idea why he asked me to help him cook dinner other than it is your birthday. Did he say anything before we got here?" She asked, trying not to seem prying.

"I don't know… If he were to ask me out on a date, I don't think I would go. We aren't allowed to have relationships within the military; they would probably transfer me if we did date." She replied.

"Oh. Ok. I understand now." Gracia lowered her eyes and leaned back in her chair. Elysia had gotten up from the table and taken a few scraps over to where Black Hayate was lying.

"If one of us wasn't in the military, I might consider it. But we're both here, and we can't risk losing our jobs." She said as she too lowered her eyes and looked down at her hands.

"Well, I think I'm gonna head in and see how bad those boys have messed up the office kitchen. I'll be back in a few minutes." With that, Gracia got up and left the room. Elysia trotted over from feeding Hayate.

"Miss Hawee? Why don't you like Mr. Roy?" she asked in her innocent child voice. Riza laughed.

"Why don't you just call me Miss Riza? That will be easier for you." She said, avoiding the child's question. "Did Hayate like his treats?"

"Yes! He ate them in one chomp!" she reached over and patted him on the head. "Mommy said that one day we might get a doggie. I want one just like him."

"There are lots of dogs in the world; I'm sure you can find one that you like." She replied.

"But Miss Riza, why don't you like Mr. Roy? He's really nice to me. And he brings me candy sometimes. I like him a lot. You should too." Elysia said, grabbing Hayate's collar and dragging him out of the room to run up and down the hall. Moments after she was left alone in the room, Roy walked back in. He had a wet spot on his shirt and was trying to dry it up with a towel, wiping it back and forth.

"Here sir- Roy, let me do that. All you're doing is spreading it." She walked over to him and took the towel out of his hands and began to blot the water mark. Through his shirt she could feel his hard washboard stomach and she ever so slightly shivered. Satisfied with her work, she handed him the towel.

"There, you see? Blot the mark and it'll come out. Wipe it and you'll spread it." She said, matter-of-factly. As she went to sit down again, Roy grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and looked into her eyes…

* * *

a/n: yea! I'm so excited about what happens next! 


	7. Birthday Girl Chapter 7

Birthday Girl- pure RoyXRiza fluff!

Second to last Chapter! Yea!

I don't own Roy and Riza…. Sorry… If I did, the show would be more fun… oh well.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Riza, Listen to me. There is something I have to tell you, and no matter how long I put it off, it doesn't go away. You are the reason I come to work every day. I come only to see your rare smiles and listen to you get onto me about not doing my work. I want you to know this so I can sleep easier at night from now on. I love you Riza. I love you so much." He said as he lowered his head and looked at the floor. "I know we can't have a relationship because of the rules here in the military. But I wanted you to know how I felt about you so you would know that I would be fine hearing you say those words too." He stopped talking, and she raised her arms and wrapped them around his chest, hugging him tightly. She was totally speechless from his words, and it took her a few minutes before she could get her vocal chords to work.

"I don't know what to say; I'm at a loss for words." She choked out, trying to hide her wavering voice.

"How about that you love me too? That would make this night complete." He said, looking up off the floor and into her eyes.

"I…I can't. I don't know what love really is. I don't know if I love you because I've never loved anyone else." She stuttered out. He took one of his hands and placed it under her chin, tipping her head back so she would look into his eyes.

"I'm fine with that now. Just please remember tonight when you do learn what love is." He released her chin and pulled her into him tight. For a few moments they stood there, hugging and holding each other before they looked quickly at the door from hearing a little giggle.

"Is that Elysia? I think I hear a little spy!" Roy let go of Riza and tip-toed to the door. He pulled it open and caught the girl before she fell to the floor.

"I thought I head someone practicing her spy techniques! Who put you up to this? Was it your mommy?" he said, putting on a fake interrogator voice. The little girl smiled.

"Nope!" she said.

"Your daddy then. It had to be Maes." He said, ready to run out the door and get him.

"Nope! Not daddy! It was them!" She pointed to the door and in rushed Havoc, Fuery, Breada and Brosch.

"We're sorry sir! We came by to put these on Lt. Hawkeye's desk and heard Hughes' daughter running down the hall with Hayate and she told us what was going on. We're all a little hurt that we weren't invited." Havoc said, ready to run out the door incase Riza decided to pull out her gun. Riza reached down to pull it out, but was shocked when she found it wasn't there. Roy smiled and pulled it out of his pocket.

"Try to miss the cake. I took a long time preparing it." He whispered to her as he handed her the gun. Riza took one look at him as he picked up Elysia and walked out the back door in the room. The four men were left alone with a highly agitated sharp-shooter and nothing to defend themselves other than the small boxes in their hands. Each man took one step back as she aimed her gun at them, one at a time.

"Tell me first; did any of you decide to get me a mini-skirt? Because if you did, you better speak up now or lose your life when I open those." She said, her aim never faltering off Havoc's forehead.

"Nope! No way! I would never do that! Are you kidding; I don't want to die!" Each member said something, confirming that they didn't get her a mini-skirt. She lowered her gun and Maes popped his head in.

"Wow! Looks like the party is just beginning!" Roy walked back in, whispering in the little girl's ear. He set her down and she walked over to Havoc, tugging on his pants.

"Hey, mister? You might want to run away now. Mr. Roy knows what you got her." Havoc turned a bright shade of red as he bolted out the door, hoping no one got the hint that he actually had gotten her a skirt. Everyone laughed as Riza almost pulled the trigger on his retreating form and helped set another table so they could sit too. Roy put his gloves on, and with a snap of his fingers, each candle on the cake lit up by itself. They sang 'Happy Birthday' to her and she blew out the candles; but they didn't stay out. She blew them out again and they relit. She looked up at Roy behind her and grabbed his hands, causing him to lean over in a bad angle. She blew the candles out again and this time, they stayed out.

"I knew you had something to do with that… you and your flames… the never seem to die." She said, not realizing how much of her heart she had revealed in that statement. She cut the cake and handed each person a piece, then cut one for herself. The room was filled with merriment as they ate their cake. Soon, it was time to open presents.

* * *

a/n: thanks for the reviews! The next chapter is the last one! 


	8. Birthday Girl Chapter 8

Birthday Girl- pure RoyXRiza fluff!

Last chapter! Yea!

I don't own Roy and Riza…. Sorry… If I did, the show would be more fun… oh well.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Mine first! Mine first!" Elysia yelled. "I want her to open mine first!" Riza laughed as she reached for the present that was most definitely from the girl. It was wrapped haphazardly, and had tape all over it. She pulled the tape off and opened the gift, laughing as she saw that it was a picture of her and Black Hayate.

"Thank you Elysia! This is a beautiful picture!" She held it up and shot a hard glance at the men who had recently joined the festivities. "This is a good picture isn't it?" Each man nodded his head and agreed with her. They didn't want to be chased out of the room with a gun like Havoc. She reached for the next gift, Fuery's, and opened it. It was a paper weight that had her name and rank inscribed in it. She said thank you and went to the next gift, opening it carefully. She got an ink well from Breada, a matching pen to go with the ink well from Brosch, a picture frame with a picture of all her office members, including her and Roy sitting together, dressed up from the last military function from Gracia, and lastly, a brand new leg holster for her gun from Maes. She finished opening the gifts and set each one down with care. _Could this get any better? I know I didn't want anyone to know, but I kinda like them knowing something about me. I feel closer to them in some way. _She looked over at Roy and saw him glance up at the clock.

"Hey guys? I should really get her home. I don't want it to get too late." He said, standing up and holding out his hand. "Ready to go home Riza? I'm going to walk with you."

"Sure. Thank you so much for the wonderful dinner and the tasty cake. This is the best birthday ever. Thank you." She said as she placed her hand on his and stood up; she gathered her gifts into the bag Gracia had brought for her and let Roy walk her out the door.

"Oh by the way, you guys can do the remaining dishes. Maes and Gracia should go home too." The men groaned, but as soon as Riza's hand flew to the gun holster still attached to her leg, they stood up quickly and gathered the remaining dishes. Black Hayate ran after her, and Maes and his family walked out the door with them, taking a turn down the hall to go out the front door.

"See you Monday at work Roy. Happy Birthday Riza. Bye." Maes said as he ushered his precious people out the door and to the car.

"Bye. And thank you for coming." Riza said, waving at Elysia.

They turned around and walked towards the back door, as he removed his gloves and put them in his pocket. He glanced over at Riza, finally taking in a good look at the dress he had picked out and bought for her.

"You know, that dress looks very good on you. Actually, you make that dress look good. Anyone ever tell you that?" he asked tentatively, knowing that she still had the gun in the holster on her leg.

"No one has ever said that because I rarely wear dresses. You know that as much as I do." She responded, not reaching for her gun. He let out a sigh of relief, and reached down to grasp her hand. She didn't back away or try to get out of his grip. They walked down the street quietly, hand in hand, admiring the company and the night sky. Finally, they reached her apartment and she opened the door, letting Hayate in. Roy gave her a hug and slid something into her hand. It was an envelope, lavender in color and with her name on it. She waved at him when he turned around and waved at her, then she walked into her house. She pulled her gun out of the holster and undid the button on the holster to take it off. She set her bag of presents down and closed the door. Placing the envelope on the couch and unzipping the dress, she kicked her shoes off and pulled the dress over her head. She hung the dress up and put the shoes away, changed into a white shirt and comfortable pants, sitting on the couch and opening the envelope. There was a letter in it and a beautiful necklace that had a heart-shaped locket on it. She set the locket down on the table and read the letter.

_Dearest Riza, I hope you enjoyed your birthday party. Gracia and I have been planning it for almost a month. This necklace is something that I found for you in the cedar chest that holds all the remaining belongings I have of my parents. My mother wore this locket because there was no way she could ever marry my father. They were both in the military, like you and I are. But they found a way to be together, just like you and I will. If you open the locket, there is a picture of my parents on one side and a picture of you and me on the other. I want you to wear this and never take it off, for it is a reminder that all people can over come anything in their way. I love you Riza. Remember this and you will always have a reason to come to work. Signed and sincerely yours, Roy_

She let the letter fall to her lap as she reached for the locket. Tears welling up in her eyes, she carefully opened it, and sure enough, there was a faded picture of two dark-haired people on one side, and a picture of her and Roy on the other. She closed the locket and unclasped it, placing it around her neck and closing the clasp. It lay perfectly on her chest, just at the right height to be hidden under her uniform, but just right to look nice around her neck. _It's almost as if this was made for me, _She thought. She stood up and took the letter to her nightstand, opening the drawer and putting the letter in. She lay down on the bed and curled up in the covers, as Black Hayate jumped up and lay out at the end of her bed. _I'll have good dreams tonight; I have someone who loves me,_ She thought as she drifted off into sleep, happy and exhausted from the day's events.

* * *

a/n: wow. I thought this would be a hard story to get to five chapters, but dang! 8 chapters? This is awesome! I hope you like how I ended it… I wanted to leave Roy and Riza in character as much as possible, since I did totally ruin their characters with the actual party. So no wild and crazy love. Maybe the next one will, I don't know. Thank you too all the people who reviewed my work. I love you all! I hope to get some drabbles up soon, but I can't guarantee anything since I'm leaving to go home for college. So I'll see you all later! Have a great summer! 


End file.
